Último Desejo
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Parece uma história como outra qualquer. Mais um clichê que pode ser acrescentado à lista. Porém, ninguém entende.


Escrita para o _Projeto Em Busca dos Personagens Perdidos III_, do Marauder's Map; e também como backstorie para o _Desafio de Hogwarts_, do 6v.

**Disclaimer: **Ela criou mas largou, então aproveitei e desenvolvi.

* * *

><p><strong>ÚLTIMO DESEJO<strong>

É difícil explicar o que se apoderou da minha mente naquele momento. Ninguém entenderia. Talvez nem mesmo eu entenda. Porque parece uma história como outra qualquer. Mais um clichê que pode ser acrescentado à lista. E que todos conhecem. Mesmo que ninguém entenda.

Parece simples, um problema superficial. Não importa se me julgarão, ou se me internarão em um hospício. A verdade, como ela é, colocarei nessas linhas. Cabe a quem ler decidir se acredita ou não. E sua opinião, qualquer que seja ela, não me interessa.

Foi rápido, sabe? Sem drama, sem teatro. Eu queria que fosse simples. Não queria sair com a cara estampada nos jornais ou manchar de vermelho qualquer um dos meus pertences. Desejava ter a morte dos sonhos de qualquer um. _Morrer dormindo_ é o termo que usam, não? Isso. Morrer dormindo. Não era o meu sonho de morte, mas foi o melhor que pude pensar no momento. Muitos comprimidos e um sono eterno. Eficaz? Não totalmente. Eu, no entanto, não queria pensar em brechas, procurar planos alternativos. Só queria fugir. Só queria morrer.

Eram brancos, pequenos, redondos, _muggle_. Muggle porque meus pais, secretamente, guardavam-nos para caso um de nós precisar e não poder usar magia. Eu não sabia seus nomes e também não importava. Só achei que uma quantidade suficientemente grande daqueles acabaria com tudo. Tudo o que eu já não suportava: as pessoas, os lugares, a pressão, as brigas, os gritos... a vida. A vida cansava e desgastava ao ponto de eu não querer mais abrir os olhos para ver o sol brilhar em qualquer lugar. Não que o sol fosse ruim, ou a vida em si fosse ruim. Gostava da minha vida. Gostava o suficiente para querer acabar com ela. Se ela não pudesse seguir os próprios rumos, o que seria do destino?

Suficientemente confusos para qualquer um, meus pensamentos se embolavam em várias ideias. A vida poderia ser boa, mas só realmente a seria se pudesse andar com os próprios pés. E eu estava cansada dos planos que faziam para mim. Estava cansada de acordar todos os dias e colocar na boca vinte e duas gramas de queijo, quatro morangos do mesmo tamanho, meia torrada com um fina camada de manteiga e um biscoito integral. Estava cansada de usar as saias de fina costura e as camisas sociais, corretamente utilizadas com os saltos mais caros. Cansada de ouvir os planos que faziam para eu ingressar no Ministério como Juíza. Cansada das conversas entusiasmadas sobre meu casamento com Draco Malfoy. Cansada dos traços cuidadosos que faziam para que eu fosse _daquele_ jeito. Não queria ser.

A solução parecia, então, clara. Poderia não ter voz no momento, mas a paciência me seguraria por mais alguns anos, não? Dois anos. Dois anos para eu completar dezessete e me tornar uma bruxa adulta, capaz de cuidar de mim mesma. E eu poderia fugir, escolher meu caminho e esquecer os planos que me fizeram. Era uma boa solução. Mas eu já esperara _demais_. Era jovem, impaciente e _cansada_ de aceitar o destino calada. Gritara, inúmeras vezes. O resultado, porém, fora apenas gritos em retorno.

E não havia mais pelo que desejar. Mais nenhuma possibilidade para tentar. Deixava minha mente vagar pelas opções mais criativas, mais diversificadas. Deixava-me mergulhar no mundo imaginário. Nada lá era real, e eu já não era real. A vida, no entanto, continuava sendo. _Eu precisava sair dali._ A morte parecia o mais viável. O caminho mais seguro. Eu não acreditava em vida após morte. Você morre, e tudo está acabado. Não há um _depois_ para você se arrepender do que fez aqui. Não há mais nada.

Assim, ali estava eu, fitando meu próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro luxuosamente decorado. Não havia lágrimas em meu rosto, nem alguma outra expressão que não determinação. Sem dramas. Apenas engolir, um a um, os comprimidos. O primeiro foi o mais difícil. Revirei-o em meus dedos por alguns segundos, antes de o colocar entre os lábios. Não possuía nem ao menos um copo d'água, mas não era preciso. Os demais desciam mais facilmente. Até que perdi as contas de quantos havia engolido.

O baque na porta tirou-me de meu transe. Faltava apenas uma cartela, mas Astoria batendo na porta iria me enlouquecer. Terminei de tomá-los depressa, enrolando as caixas e cartelas vazias em papel higiênico. Joguei tudo na lixeira dourada ao lado da pia. Pensei, friamente, se alguém se daria o trabalho de olhar ali depois que eu morresse. As batidas da minha irmã tornaram-se mais insistentes. Abri a porta e sai do banheiro. Fitei as feições dela, tão parecidas com as minhas. Ela riu da minha cara, brincando maldosamente com a minha demora. Controlei-me para não lhe dizer que se arrependeria daquelas palavras depois.

Deitei-me na cama e me enrolei nas cobertas. Não escrevi um bilhete de despedidas, não pensei em quais haviam sido minhas últimas palavras. Tentei não lembrar o último sorriso que havia dado, a última coisa que havia comido, a última música que havia escutado. Apenas fiquei lá, esperando que o sono me buscasse e levasse com ele minha vida. Aquela seria a maneira mais simples, não? _Sem dramas_. Era assim que eu queira. Não tive tempo de roubar a minha varinha do local onde meu pai a escondera para estourar minha cabeça. Não quis imaginar qual local seria adequado para uma queda mortal. Não pensei que haveria algum veneno no armário de poções da minha mãe. Só precisava morrer. Não tinha vontade de me dedicar a nenhuma atividade que me mantivesse viva por mais tempo.

Penso que foi em meio a esses pensamentos que meus olhos esverdeados se renderam ao sono. Sono sem sonhos, escuros, apenas escuros. Simples. Sem drama. Eu já não pensava em vida ou morte. Não pensava em nada. Não me dava conta nem do que havia feito horas antes. Apenas dormia, sentindo meus cachos chocolate espalhados pelo travesseiro e meu corpo esguio encolhido sob os cobertores. A vida já não importava mais. A vida não existia mais. Não queria saber se estava viva ou morta. Estava apenas ali.

No entanto, o pior segundo da minha vida não tardou a acontecer. Um segundo apenas. Horrível. E da minha vida. Da minha vida. Aí estava o problema. Abri os olhos para fitar o teto creme sem graça do meu quarto. E, naquele segundo, percebi que estava viva. Foi o pior pensamento que passou pela minha mente. O fato de estar viva nunca foi mais horripilante, mais assustador. Finalmente me rendi às lágrimas e me deixei implorar. Não acreditava em Deus mas, por um momento, estava pedindo a Ele que me levasse, que trocasse minha vida pela de qualquer outro que merecesse viver mais do que eu. Rolava na cama, me embolando nos lençóis de seda, percebendo que as dezoito caixas de remédio não haviam nem ao menos deixado-me doente. Naquele momento, tive medo. Não medo de morrer, ou medo de viver. Medo de fracassar. Porque havia fracassado. Sentia-me mais inútil do que antes. Nem me matar eu sabia.

O medo do fracasso me impediu de tentar outra vez. Mas nada me impediu de pensar, em todos os momentos ruins de minha vida, _por que não deu certo daquela vez? Por que tudo não acabou lá? _Nada me impediu de continuar a abrir os olhos, todos os dias, e reviver aquele segundo. Todos os dias. Por mais ingrata que eu possa parecer, eu não queria estar viva. Não merecia. E, sim, você pode pensar que sou egoísta, que não pensei em minha família. Pensei neles, realmente pensei. Pensei que sofreriam dos primeiros meses, que tudo seria uma bagunça por algumas semanas. Mas pensei também que, em alguns anos, eu seria apenas um fantasma do passado.

O que sou agora? Sou uma adulta rebelde, que abdicou a fortuna familiar para viver a própria vida. O problema é que "própria vida" na minha família é sinônimo de "adeus". Dei adeus a eles. Sei que Astoria seguiu os passos antes programados para mim. É uma ótima Juíza e a esposa perfeita para Draco Malfoy. E imagino que gosta dessa vida. Nós duas podemos ser praticamente iguais, mas ela tem fios dourados na cabeça para provar que temos uma essencial diferença. A mais notável, talvez, é que eu não estou mais em nenhum lugar onde possam me achar.

É tão boa a sensação nesse momento. Vejo campos e vales estendendo-se aos meus pés. Não faço ideia de seus nomes - não sei nem onde estou. Só sei que estou livre. E isso é novo, e é reconfortante. Tudo o que quero é deixar para trás aquelas sombras, aqueles medos. Recomeçar. É isso que preciso.

Portanto, farei o que me resta. Usarei a magia para lançar meu feitiço preferido em mim mesma. _Obliviate_ deve bastar. Para ser livre.

Liberdade, esse é o último desejo que tenho enquanto Daphne Greengrass. Em poucos minutos, serei outra pessoa. E Daphne Greengrass não mais existirá.

_Obliviate. _Simples assim. Sem drama.


End file.
